


Late Afternoon

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Brendon Urie, Condoms, First Time, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I have No Excuse, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remember to use protection guys, Spitroasting, Top Jon Walker, Top Ryan Ross, Top Spencer Smith, abuse of the word cock, anal sex hurts, i literally just wanted to write a foursome fic, well only his anal virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: Brendon lets out a raspy, strangled gasp, tears spilling onto his face at the awful burn of being split open for the very first time. It’s painful. So, so painful. He’s gasping and gasping, and with a, “stop- wait stop-,” Ryan is stilling immediately, so far only halfway inside of him.Spencer and Jon are at his sides immediately, watching him with worried eyes, asking is he’s okay and if he wants to stop altogether. Ryan leans forward, kissing softly at each track of tears, whispering, “do you want to stop? I can stop. We can all stop this here.”.....“Keep going.”
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie/Jon Walker
Kudos: 18





	Late Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: obviously, this is pure fiction. I do not know nor claim that anything like this or similar to this has happened. This is real person fiction.

“C’mon baby, open...open-ah...there we go..”

There’s a whimper from below, followed by multiple soft, cooing hushes. Ryan gasps, face contorted in ecstasy as those lips wrap tightly around his cock, teeth sinking into his bottom lip when he slides further down the other’s throat. His hands fly down to caress the smooth skin of the younger man’s face.

To his right is Spencer, languidly fisting his own cock and hissing quietly as to not break the comfortable silence. Knelt on the floor is Brendon, lashes fanning his flushed face, spit soaked lips stretched wide around Ryan’s girth. Behind Brendon is Jon, hands spreading his full, rounded cheeks, slicked thumb pressing in and out of his tight hole.

When he finally opens his eyes, he looks down. In the low, naturally lit room from the late afternoon sun, he can see tears gathering in those pretty lashes of Brendon’s, thighs quivering when Jon gets adventurous with his probing. He’s half hard at this point, moaning quietly around the dick in his mouth.

Beside him comes a groan. Those lips leave his cock to wrap around Spencer’s, and Ryan is surging forth to kiss his friend heatedly, thankful for the few moments to rest as he was mere seconds away from cumming and didn’t want this to end yet. Spencer kisses back with much fervor. His stubble scratches against Ryan’s cheeks and chin.

Jon whispers a curse as both his index finger and middle finger are sucked into the other’s body easily, amazed at just how well Brendon is taking it. He knows what it feels like to be fingered for the first time, and it’s almost never comfortable. He whispers again, this time praising the other man, telling him he’s a good, good boy and that he’s doing so well. Beautiful, he says. Amazing.

Brendon whimpers once more. His cock twitches and starts dribbling precum.

Belatedly, Brendon registers fingers curling in his long, unruly hair, gently guiding him to suck down a dick. At this point he can’t tell who’s anymore. His eyes are shut in concentration, focusing his strength in keeping his jaw slack, body lax, and spine curved, all while Jon is fingering him open. The fingers leave his hair, replaced by another set of hands. Someone else’s cock is sliding down his awaiting throat.

He gets lost in the rhythm. One cock leaves, another takes it’s place. Two -no, three- fingers slide in ever-so-slowly, stretching and curling and now his toes are curling too, stomach muscles undulating, breathing heavily through his nose at the unexpected pleasure.

There’s a pause. He waits with bated breath.

Then, the fingers crook and drag down without mercy, and Brendon’s eyes are snapping wide open, a loud, startled moan punching from his throat. Above him, someone groans from the vibration. 

Just like that, the quiet spell is broken. Fingers tighten to fist his hair and Spencer begins to fuck his face with earnest. Brendon’s jaw aches horribly, lungs burning as if he just ran a marathon, and his knees are killing him, but fuck, he doesn’t care. He lets Spencer fuck his throat, lets Jon ruthlessly thrust his fingers in and out of him, ripping a sobbing moan straight from his core. He lets Ryan slap at his face, all the while hissing filthy, filthy words that make his cock throb desperately.

“Wait no- shit- gonna cum-“ Spencer barely manages to gasp, swiftly pulling out, fingers wrapping tightly at the base of his dick to stop his orgasm in its tracks. In that split second, Jon curls his fingers and presses down, and Brendon’s eyes are rolling in the back of his head, a sound so fucking unholy escaping him as he suddenly cums all over the floor. Ryan and Spencer gasp out twin groans, watching him ride out his orgasm with wide, heated eyes.

Brendon stills, and then falls forward. Blearily, he can hear a hushed conversation taking place outside of his own head. He’s trembling, holding on to Spencer’s legs for dear life so he doesn’t hit the ground. His cum is going to be hell to get out of the carpet later, but for now, he focuses on filling his burning lungs with air.

Jon’s fingers leave him at last, and he can’t even muster a whimper at the strange emptiness. Two strong hands are helping him stand, and he’s grateful to be up and off the carpet. His knees are an angry red with rug burn.

Spencer coos, “good boy, amazing,” and guides him to the bed, where he gently lays him down. Ryan and Jon are hot on his heels, and they’re all crawling into bed with him, whispering words of praise, caressing Brendon all over his heated body. He basks in the attention, bruised lips stretching in a giddy smile. He feels high in the wake of his orgasm, a fuzzy feeling in his chest that he can’t describe in his current state.

Love. He feels loved. It hits him like a train as someone finally, finally kisses him, tears unexpectedly springing forth in his eyes. He, shudders, kisses back with renewed passion, hears a curse against his lips.

Jon. Jon is kissing him. He tangles his fingers through that wild mane of hair, feels so many hands running down his body, one pawing at his softened dick, two massaging his chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Someone’s hand creeps up his inner thigh, nearing his cock, before slipping behind to grab a plentiful amount of ass. He gasps and moans into the kiss, the tears spilling over onto his blushing face.

After what felt like hours of this, Jon leaves him, and Ryan is there to take his place. The stubbly itch is replaced with the smooth slide of skin on skin, and a wet tongue probes his full lips to request access, of which he gladly gives. The kiss is downright sinful, nowhere near the gentleness they’d all had when this first started. Ryan’s hand is now making its way down his body to slide between his crack, two fingers pressing at the puckered skin of his hole.

When he pulls away, Brendon goes to chase his lips for another kiss. He whines when Ryan evades him this time, but quickly shuts up at what is said next. 

“Spence, the drawer. There’s lube and condoms in there.” 

Oh fuck.

His head falls back onto the pillow, breath held tight in his chest.

When the man finally returns with a tube and some foil packets, he’s already spreading his legs, presenting himself to three pairs of hungry eyes. “Fuck,” says Spencer, who dumps the objects into Ryan’s hand. The guitarist is quick to pop the cap and spill lube into his palm, perhaps a little more than necessary, but when it came to anal, there was never such thing as too much lube.

Due to the activities before, the slide is much easier, and he’s pumping three lube soaked fingers into him, giving him a quick stretch. He’s trembling with excitement at this point, ready to burrow himself that that tight heat, and takes Brendon’s, “fuck’s sake- hurry up!” as a sign to move on to the main event.

All goes quiet as he rips open a foil packet and rolls the condom onto his waiting erection, wrapping his lubed hand around himself and giving it a few pumps. It’s like everyone is holding their breath, watching as he presses the blunt head to Brendon’s entrance and slowly -very slowly- breaches him.

Brendon lets out a raspy, strangled gasp, tears spilling onto his face at the awful burn of being split open for the very first time. It’s painful. So, so painful. He’s gasping and gasping, and with a, “stop- wait stop-,” Ryan is stilling immediately, so far only halfway inside of him.

Spencer and Jon are at his sides immediately, watching him with worried eyes, asking is he’s okay and if he wants to stop altogether. Ryan leans forward, kissing softly at each track of tears, whispering, “do you want to stop? I can stop. We can all stop this here.”

And truthfully? No, he really doesn’t want to stop. Losing his anal virginity, especially as an ex-Mormon, was a huge fucking deal to him. He wanted this so, so bad, but the pain was quickly making him think twice.

Worrying his plump lip between his teeth, he took a long, deep breath...and relaxed, letting as much tension leave his body as possible. The other three were still waiting for a reply.

“Keep going.” 

Ryan shifts around on the bed, hands sliding down to rest on Brendon’s narrow hips. “Are you sure?” He nods, fixing the other man with the most serious gaze he can muster.

“Yeah, okay...okay,” Ryan mutters. He positions himself again, this time staring right into Brendon’s eyes as he continues to push forward. Brendon’s face contorts into a pained grimace, but he doesn’t say anything until Ryan is fully seated inside.

Everyone takes a moment to breathe. Ryan is shaking with the effort of remaining completely still. Regardless of how much he wants to move, to start fucking into his tight, warm body, and watch Brendon’s face contort instead into one of pure ecstasy, this really isn’t about him. So he waits. Watches and waits.

As still as he is, the pain subsides some. Brendon doesn’t want him to start moving, not yet, but he read somewhere that the sooner you get it over with, the better. He swallows, mouth dry as the Sahara and throat seemingly full of cotton. It hurts to speak.

“You can move.” Ryan doesn’t, until he follows up with, “please.” He nods and pulls out, then pushes back in. When Brendon doesn’t object, save for a quiet grunt, he builds up a slow, gentle pace. Ryan groans. It’s beyond amazing.

Brendon’s quiet, brows furrowed at the strange feeling of being so full where he shouldn’t be. It’s not super painful anymore, but it’s also not really pleasurable, and aches like all hell. Spencer, noticing his distress, leans over him to wrap his lips and tongue around his soft cock. He moans, his legs tightening themselves around Ryan’s waist.

Jon is kissing him again, seemingly figuring out Spencer’s plan to distract him. It works. With Spencer running his wicked tongue all over Brendon’s cock, and Jon licking his way into his mouth, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, he’s reasonably distracted from the hard length in his ass. Ryan is huffing, stomach muscles sweating and burning as they flex and retract with every thrust. Brendon’s soft, muffled moans are filling the air, and his hips are moving down onto Ryan’s cock on instinct, chasing that hint of pleasure that begins to dawn on him.

Spencer notices, and he pulls off his fully-hardened erection with a pop, nuzzling his tummy with his stubbly chin just to hear Brendon giggle. Jon also pulls away, smiling brightly, and Brendon’s now left with no distraction from Ryan fucking into him. He grunts at a particularly hard thrust, thighs squeezing tightly around Ryan’s waist.

Ryan grasps his legs with both hands, throws them around his shoulders, and leans forward. The position has Brendon bent in half, and like this, Ryan slides even deeper, a breathy, high pitched moan falling from Brendon’s kiss-swollen lips. He brushes against that little spot from before, and his toes are curling at the nearly painful sensation. Keyword; nearly.

The things it does to his body is enough for him to be meeting Ryan in the middle, sweaty palms grasping at the headboard above him. Brendon gasps and sighs, turns his head when someone’s erection nudges his lips. He takes it into his mouth easily, his chest rising and falling dramatically when Ryan proceeds to speed up.

They’re lost in the way Brendon squirms around on the bed, his sounds muffled around the girth in his mouth. His chest spasms, and he’s now dribbling pre all over his tummy. Someone fists their hands tightly in his hair, causing the singer to choke and whimper pathetically.

He can taste when the person inside his mouth cums. It’s bitter flavor is warm and heavy on his tongue, and he has no choice but to swallow it all down. “Fuck..fuck..” Jon pants, falling beside Brendon on the bed, spent cock still pushing out it’s last pearls of cum.

Ryan is quick to follow Jon into orgasm when Brendon’s body tightens around him, punching it right out of his gut with a guttural groan. He’s laughing as he slowly recovers, positively blown away by the power of his climax. He pulls out and ties off the condom, tossing it the vague direction of the trash can. They’ll deal with that later.

Right now, Brendon’s still hard, achingly so, and he mutters and reaches out to Spencer. “Spence Spence Spence, c’mon,” he whines, “hurry your ass up!” 

“Chill man, I’m already hurrying!” 

He’s got a condom rolled on and his cock lubed up in record time, eagerly borrowing himself where Ryan had vacated with little to no warning. And, he doesn’t stop once he’s inside, now having the full range and flexibility to take Brendon straight to pound town.

It’s hard and unforgiving, the bed creaking dangerously with every thrust. It bangs loudly against the wall. Brendon is quickly stunned into near-silence, his breaths aren’t coming fast enough to keep up, and with the precise aim of Spencer’s hips, he’s practically canon-balled right into his climax. His entire body comes up off the bed, arching like a bowstring as his second orgasm that day ripples through him, followed up by a devastating moan, this time of pure ecstasy. This is all Spencer needs before he too is cumming, a low, erotic sound of his own escaping his throat.

The drummer is pulling his softening cock out naught one minute after, barely registering Brendon’s strangled sigh at this as he ties up the condom and manages to land it in the bin.

In the afterglow, after the post-orgasmic haze has clouded their minds, they’re all laying together in bed. Brendon is curled up, head resting against Spencer’s warm chest. Jon is behind him, arms wrapped lazily around the singer’s waist. Behind Spencer is Ryan, whom is resting on one elbow, leaning over to press soft kisses to Brendon’s cheeks and lips.

Another lovely smile lights up his face, feeling every bit loved and desired by the three men around him. He drifts off just like this, in the comfort of their warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet skeet beat your meat


End file.
